jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SilverRider/Na straży Tajemnicy
Witam wszystkich i każdego z osobna :) To w sumie moje pierwsze opowiadanie (pomijając pracę konkursową), które mam zamiar kontynuować dłuugo i oby ciekawie. Zachęcam do czytania, przemyśleń czy domysłów w komentarzach :) Błoga niczym nie zmącona cisza, blask zapalonych świec ukazujący się w oknach niektórych domostw. Szare smugi dymu przepełnionego zapachem sosny unoszące się z pojedynczych kominów. Wszystko to napawać może przeświadczeniem o bezpieczeństwie, spokoju i dobrych czasach każdego kraju. Dla dobrego króla nie ma nic cenniejszego od szczęścia swoich poddanych. Aby osiągnąć taki cel gotów jest na wszystko… Pojawia się jednak pytanie, czy jest w stanie podołać takiemu wyzwaniu? Mając 16 lat objąłem we władanie jedno z największych, najpotężniejszych a zarazem najpiękniejszych królestw jakie kiedykolwiek istniały i mogłyby zaistnieć na całym świecie. Mój ojciec darzony był powszechnie szacunkiem zarówno przez przyjaciół jak i wrogów. Nie dlatego, że prowadził liczne wojny zdobywając kolejne ziemie, nie dlatego że cechował się okrucieństwem i bez skrupułów likwidował każdego na swej drodze. Wielu władców tym się odznaczało ale nie on. Mój ojciec wolał rozmawiać niż przelewać krew, wolał wysłuchać niż ślepo wydać rozkaz pod wpływem emocji a ja? Przez te wszystkie lata dążyłem nie tylko do takiego postępowania ale też chciałem to wszystko przewyższyć. I przewyższyłem jednego z największych władców w naszej historii, ściągając królestwo na samo dno piekła… Mamy rok 2555 ery Baith Neir’a zwanej przez mędrców Początkiem Przemian. Początkiem, który jednocześnie stanowi kres naszych dni. Stojąc w wielkiej komnacie, trzymając w rękach nasz największy i najcenniejszy skarb i patrząc przez okno na ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca zastanawiam się jak do tego wszystkiego mogło dojść. Czy taki los został nam przeznaczony? Czy moja porażka została zapisana w gwiazdach? Czy nic już nie mogę zrobić? Mrok otacza nas zewsząd czyhając na najdrobniejsze potknięcie, które sam potrafi przekuć w insygnium klątwy zwiastującej tragedię, cierpienie i kres. Gdzie popełniliśmy błąd? (Wiem, że ten początek niewiele mówił, mam nadzieję, że dalsza część wyjaśni co nieco:) ) … - I co, co dalej dziadku? Nie przerywaj, proszę – powiedziała mała blond włosa dziewczynka mająca na oko 7 lub 8 lat. Siedząc na wysokim fotelu nie spuszczała wzroku z siwego mężczyzny znajdującego się naprzeciwko niej. W jej wielkich, błękitnych oczach widać było nieokiełznane pragnienie poznawania świata, zgłębiania jego sekretów, tajemnic, zapomnianych legend i historii. W połączeniu z niespożytą energią i bujną wyobraźnią, jak to zwykle bywało u kogoś w tak młodym wieku dawało to mieszankę, która co dzień dostarczała niezapomnianych wrażeń wszystkim domownikom. – zawsze kończysz w tym momencie i nie chcesz powiedzieć nic więcej. - Hehe, zawsze pytasz o to samo i zawsze robisz tą samą naburmuszoną minę, moja droga. I wiesz dobrze co Ci odpowiem bo całą tą historię znasz już na pamięć. - Wiem, wiem. No ale tyle w tym tajemniczości, sekretów… - Szczególnie dla pewnej 8-latki, naszej małej poszukiwaczki skarbów, która zapomniała chyba o ostatnim szlabanie przez swoją „wyprawę”. - No ale zawsze powtarzasz, że skarby mogą być wszędzie, to czemu nie w naszym ogródku? Tutaj też ktoś mógł coś zakopać. - Tak, tylko to nie powód do tego aby ogród zamieniać w pobojowisko. Trawnik i krzewy jakoś można było znieść, ale to co zrobiłaś z kwiatami Twojej mamy to cóż, jej reakcja mówiła sama za siebie. - Noo, nie wiedziałam czy zemdleje czy wybuchnie, a powinna się cieszyć, że idę w Twoje ślady. - Tak, tak, ale wiesz po pierwsze nie za wszelką cenę, a po drugie, Twoja mama raczej nie takiej przyszłości by Ci życzyła. Przyjdzie jeszcze czas na szukanie skarbów w miejscach, które bardziej się do tego nadają niż ogrody. Ale najpierw musisz podrosnąć moja droga i pamiętać o nauce, by być dobrą poszukiwaczką. A z tym ostatnim masz coś problem. - Oj proszę dziadku, przynajmniej Ty nie zaczynaj. Powiedz coś więcej, tak ładnie proszę. - Hmm, pomyślmy. Na temat owego królestwa nie zachowało się zbyt wiele zapisków. Legenda, którą Ci opowiedziałem jest jedną z niewielu informacji jakie udało się odkryć. Przez 30 lat badałem tą tajemniczą historię, niestety ani mnie ani innym archeologom nie udało się zbyt wiele ustalić. Nie wiemy, gdzie znajdowało się owe królestwo ani jaka tragedia miała tam miejsce. Nie udało nam się dowiedzieć nawet drobnych szczegółów jak choćby to jak nazywał się ten kraj czy jak miał na imię władca, który jest autorem tych słów. - Czyli właściwie to nie wiecie nic? – powiedziała z lekkim zrezygnowaniem bystra 8 – latka. Jej dziadek niewątpliwie był dla niej wielkim autorytetem i wzorem do naśladowania. W kręgu archeologów i poszukiwaczy skarbów uchodził za legendę z uwagi na swoje wieloletnie doświadczenie, osiągnięcia jak i udział w największych wyprawach przeprowadzanych na całym świecie. Choć rodzice dziewczynki mieli bardziej „normalną” pracę i chcieli aby ich dziecko także poszło w ich ślady i miało bezpieczne i normalne życie, blondynka od początku pokazywała, że wrodziła się w dziadka. - Nie powiedziałem, że tak całkiem nic nie wiemy – powiedział staruszek z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Na te słowa jego wnuczka rozszerzyła z zaciekawienia oczy czekając na dalsze słowa – udało nam się ustalić, że koniec królestwa miał związek z pewnym artefaktem, który ów tajemniczy król, zdobył, dostał bądź odkrył u kresu swoich rządów. Nie wiemy dokładnie co to było. Jedni twierdzą, że ten przedmiot był jakoś związany z żywiołami naszego świata, inni, że stanowi relikt dawnej rasy związanej z królestwem. Ale w tej kwestii czeka nas jeszcze wiele, wiele badań. Poza tym, większość znalezionych zapisków jest autorstwa nadwornego kronikarza, podpisującego się: Praesidio Sacrum. Najciekawszym zapiskiem jest pewna łamigłówka: „Tam gdzie palące spojrzenie Wszechtwórcy rozprasza mroki przeszłości wskazując ścieżkę prawdy”. Nie wiemy jednak co to może znaczyć. Ale o tym opowiem Ci innym razem. - Nieeee, proszę mów dalej. Proszę, proszę… tak straaasznie proszę. - O nie Astrid. Na dzisiaj wystarczy. Jest już późno i musisz iść spać. Nie zapominaj, że masz jutro szkołę. - No dobrze. Ale jutro powiesz tak? - Zobaczymy co przyniesie nowy dzień. A teraz śpij. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc, dziadku. Najwyższa pora wrócić do pisania :)) Na wstępie mały dedyk dla Nieszczerbatej, za ciekawą wymianę zdań :) Co za strata czasu. Pomyśleć, że tyle lat zmarnuję jeszcze w szkole ucząc się czegoś, co i tak mi się nie przyda. Strona bierna, bla bla bla, nie powiem, że jestem słabą uczennicą bo oceny mam całkiem dobre, ale czy to wszystko musi być takie nudne? Jakby nie mogli uczyć tylko historii, geografii i w-fu. Nic by im się nie stało, a jaka dokładna podstawa dla przyszłej poszukiwaczki skarbów. Dziadek ciągle mi przypomina, że prawdziwa nauka dopiero przede mną, że powinnam się cieszyć, bo im dalej tym będzie trudniej i tak dalej i tak dalej. Aha no i bezcenna uwaga: „Masz 12 lat młoda damo, ale podejście do słuchania innych takie samo jak kilka lat temu, nie słuchasz hehe”. Tutaj akurat się z nim zgodzę. - Ziemia do Astrid, pobudka! - Przecież nie śpię. Uczę się nie widać? - No widać, widać. Błądzisz wzrokiem po oknach z zamyśloną miną. Pewnie zapomniałaś już co za lekcja trwa. - Heatherko, moja Heatherko, jak ty mnie nie znasz. Dobrze wiem jaka lekcja trwa. Nudna jak każda, każdego dnia, każdego tygodnia, każdego… - … miesiąca taak, taak, powtarzasz to w kółko od początku roku. Powinnam to nagrać i puszczać na każdej lekcji. Zaśmiałyśmy się cicho, na szczęście nauczycielka była pochłonięta mozolnym zapełnianiem tablicy swoimi „niezwykłymi mądrościami”. Rozejrzałam się po klasie i proszę nic nowego. Tak jak zawsze plotkujące dziewczyny i denerwujące spojrzenia rozmarzonych chłopaków w naszym kierunku. Im więcej numerów im wycinamy tym gorszy to daje już skutek, widać uodpornili się na nasze żarty. Na szczęście solidny cios tu i tam na trochę przywraca co niektórym odrobinę rozumu i jest spokój. - Dziwny jest nie? - Co, kto, czemu, jak? – musi mnie ciągle odrywać od mojego pasjonującego zajęcia, ech. - No ten nowy, Aiden chyba miał na imię, czy jakoś tak. Z jednej strony niby normalny, dobrze wygląda ale ale, z nikim nie rozmawia praktycznie, w ogóle niewiele mówi. I to spojrzenie, takie spokojne ale i tajemnicze jakby coś ukrywał. - Oho, detektyw Heathera na tropie. Spojrzy i już o człowieku wie wszystko, haha. - Ej no weź, zaciekawił mnie po prostu. Inny niż ta cała banda, z którą się na co dzień użeramy. W sumie trochę racji miała. W tym chłopaku było coś, no sama nie wiem. Mam wrażenie jakbym skądś go znała, ale to przecież niemożliwe. Jest u nas od paru miesięcy, ani razu z nim nie rozmawiałyśmy. Nie wiemy nawet gdzie mieszka, właściwie to nic o nim nie wiemy. Ja i moja wyobraźnia. Koniec lekcji, tak wyczekiwany od rana. Szłyśmy szybkim krokiem w stronę mojego domu. Dziadek obiecał pokazać nam swoje najnowsze znalezisko. W sumie znalazł to coś parę miesięcy temu, ale próbował z resztą odkrywców ustalić, co to może być lub do czego służyć. Nic konkretnego oczywiście nie ustalili poza jednym ciekawym faktem, ten przedmiot ma związek z tym tajemniczym królestwem, o którym tyle razy słuchałam. Mówiąc nam miałam oczywiście namyśli Heatherę. Zaraziłam ją swoją pasją odkąd opowiedziałam jej tą legendę. Kto wie? Może to my będziemy pierwszymi osobami, które rozwikłają tą zagadkę? Ciekawi mnie też, ten dziwny mężczyzna, z którym dziadek ostatnio rozmawiał, albo w sumie kłócił się. Nie chce powiedzieć kto to jest, ale z tego co słyszałam klótnia dotyczyła tego znaleziska. I jeszcze jedna sprawa: miał na ręce tatuaż – smok na skrzyżowanych mieczach. Dziwne to wszystko, ale tym bardziej mnie to nakręca hah. - Nie mogę się doczekać aby to zobaczyć. W sumie mógł Ci chociaż powiedzieć co to jest. Zżera mnie ciekawość. - To lepiej, żeby coś zostawiła bo sama będę słuchać. Jesteśmy !! Halo, jest ktoś w domu? Mamo, tato… Dziadku? Dziwne, drzwi do domu były otwarte a tu cisza, nikt się nie odzywa. - Astrid, czujesz to? Jakby ktoś coś przypalał? - Chodź zostawimy rzeczy w salonie. Zrobiłyśmy parę kroków w stronę salonu i… nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co zobaczyłam. Na podłodze leżał mój dziadek, na jego ubraniu była wielka plama krwi, sam salon wyglądał jakby ktoś walczył. Co tu się stało? - A-astrid, czy on…n-no wiesz - Astrid – z pierwszego szoku wyrwał mnie ten łagodny głos, czyli żył – podejdź, nie mamy czasu – byłam jak w transie, jakbym nie wiedziała co się dzieje, Heathera coś zaczęła mówić, nie docierało do mnie co – weź ten naszyjnik As, pilnuj go jak oka w głowie, nigdy nikomu nie pokazuj, nigdy się z nim nie rozstawaj i nigdy nie mów nikomu co to jest, dopóki on sam nie uzna, że nadszedł na to czas. O nic nie pytaj, z czasem wszystko zrozumiesz, ale musisz uciekać… Uważaj na siebie i… - Dziadku? – czułam, jak łzy napływają mi do oczu. Heathera zaczęła mnie szarpać, krzyczała coś ale nie zważałam na to uwagi. Nagle ktoś wziął mnie na ręce i wyniósł z domu. Jak się otrząsnęłam zobaczyłam czemu moja przyjaciółka tak szalała. Dom stanął w ogniu, ktoś go podpalił. Stąd ten dziwny zapach. Obok zobaczyłam Aidena. Zaraz, Aiden? To on nas uratował? Skąd się tu wziął. Chciałam go o to spytać ale odszedł tak niespodziewanie jak się pojawił. Co tu się dzieje?!? … - Astrid wstawaj, musimy ruszać. Znowu miałaś ten sen? - To nie jest sen. To koszmar, który nigdy nie minie… Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson, uznana za jedną z najlepszych poszukiwaczek skarbów na świecie nie zwracam zbytnio na to uwagi. Nie obchodzi mnie sława, mam inny cel, w sumie dwa cele. Od pożaru, w którym zginęła moja rodzina minęło 13 lat. 13 długich lat, podczas których nie było dnia bym o tym nie myślała. Wiem, że to nie był przypadek, tylko morderstwo. Wiem też kto za tym stoi. Człowiek z dziwnym tatuażem nie był przypadkowym odkrywcą. Należał do Bractwa Zapomnianego Smoka, organizacji, która interesuje się jednym: historią tajemniczego królestwa, tego samego, o którym tak lubiłam słuchać. Nie wiem, po co im ta wiedza ani co chcą osiągnąć ale mogą być pewni, że się na nich zemszczę. Choćby była to ostatnia rzecz w moim życiu. Zapłacą mi za wszystko. Wraz z Heatherą jestem na kolejnej naszej wyprawie poszukiwawczej. Kto by pomyślał, że tak to się potoczy? Jej rodzice przyjęli mnie do siebie i tak żyłyśmy sobie jak siostry. Jakby nie patrzeć byłyśmy sąsiadkami, od dziecka nierozłączne. A teraz mamy wspólną pasję, wspólny cel: odkryć tajemnicę, przez którą zginęli moi bliscy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania